Closer Than Your Shadow (ChanBaek - Oneshot)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Kenyataanya, Jaehyun akan kembali menjadi bayangan saat mentari kembali menyinari dunia Byun Baekhyun. Dan bagi Baekhyun, matahari itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Ketika ada Chanyeol, maka Jaehyun bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi untuk si manis yang telah merampas miliknya yang paling berharga; hati. / Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jaehyun NCT / Oneshot / Happy Ending for Chanbaek!


**"Closer Than Your Shadow"**

**Chanbaek feat Jaehyun NCT**

**(Oneshot Fanfiction)**

_Notice: UNBETA'D! MINOR PROOFREADS!_

**FANFIC REPOST / RE-PUBLISH**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Padamu pemilik hati yang tak pernah kumiliki_

_Yang hadir sebagai bagian dari kisah hidupku_

_Engkau aku cinta dengan segenap rasa di hati_

_Selalu ku mencoba menjadi seperti yang engkau minta_

_Aku tahu engkau sebenarnya tahu_

_Tapi kau memilih seolah engkau tak tahu_

_Kau sembunyikan rasa cintaku dibalik topeng persahabatanmu yang palsu_

_Kau jadikan aku kekasih bayangan_

_Untuk menemani saat kau merasa sepi_

_Bertahun lamanya kujalani kisah cinta sendiri_

~o~

Jaehyun menyusuri jalan lengang disekitaran distrik Han River, tepatnya dipinggiran sungai yang berjarak 10 meter dari tepi. Malam hampir usai, dan tanda-tanda keramaian juga sudah lama hilang. Ditangannya ia membawa sebuah hoverboard putih dengan inisial angka di bagian dasar; 0506. Inisial yang menandakan bahwa benda ini bukan miliknya, tapi ia rela meninggalkan miliknya sendiri di tanah lapang dibelakang sana karena rasanya sedikit merepotkan untuk membawa 2 hoverboard disaat bersamaan.

Alarm mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari pinggiran sungai Han berbunyi 2 kali, dan Jaehyun membuka bagasinya untuk menyimpan papan canggih beroda 2 itu. Setelah menutup kembali bagasinya, pria 24 tahun ini menatap hamparan sungai yang memantulkan warna-warni sinar lampu disekitarnya. Angin berhembus dari arah timur, menerbangkan surai gelapnya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa tak ada orang lain yang mau berbagi hawa dingin ini dengannya.

Ia sendirian, ditempat seluas ini, atau mungkin di dunia ini.

Jaehyun menghela nafas sebelum mendekati pintu kemudi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia berniat menyetarter mesin dengan kunci yang sudah ia tancapkan, tapi tidak jadi.

Tangannya sudah berada di stir kemudi, namun rasanya semua ini tidaklah benar. Mengapa tangan--tidak, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar?

Dan tanpa terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya, detik selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan tetesan air mengalir dari sudut matanya, memberi perasaan yang begitu menyiksa saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Sebuah pukulan menghantam bagian klakson, dan tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam erat stir hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Jaehyun menjatuhkan keningnya diatas kemudi, merunduk dengan pilu yang semakin lama semakin jauh menyeretnya kedalam lubang keterpurukan. Tinjuan-tinjuan lain dilayangkan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya tanpa ampun. Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba saja datang, tapi ia tahu benar alasan dibalik semua penyiksaan ini.

1 jam sebelumnya, ia masih ingat bagaimana tawa itu mengalun merdu ditelinganya. Tawa milik seseorang yang selalu membantunya untuk mengukir senyum dibibir ini, seseorang yang membuatnya selalu ingin membuka mata di pagi hari, seseorang yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada sudut lain di dunia ini yang menyimpan begitu banyak keindahan. Tapi bagi Jaehyun, keindahan sejati bukanlah sebuah tempat dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan, atau sebuah karya seni mahal bernilai artistik, melainkan...

_Orang itu._

_Dia... **Byun Baekhyun.**_

Keindahan yang bisa ia lihat dari dekat, tapi untuk meraihnya... Jaehyun tahu betul bahwa itu tidaklah mungkin. Tapi bolehkah ia sedikit egois?

Sedikit saja...

Jaehyun hanya ingin kesempatan untuk bicara. Kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari apa yang bisa ia dapatkan sekarang. Baekhyun harus tahu, bahwa ia adalah dunia bagi Jaehyun. Semua itu memang hampir terjadi, kalau saja...

Kalau saja sosok itu tidak datang. Butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Jaehyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya, tapi hanya butuh 1 detik bagi sosok itu untuk menghancurkannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan Tuhan tidak pernah mendukungnya walau sekali. Park Chanyeol selama ini tidak pernah datang menjemput Baekhyun ketika ia sedang keluar bersama Jaehyun. Tapi hari ini... seolah takdir mempermainkannya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menampakkan diri dengan langkah aristokratnya, menarik tangan Baekhyun yang baru beberapa detik dalam genggaman Jaehyun.

"Baekhyun, kita harus pulang."

"C-Chan? Hei... tidak biasanya kau--"

"Sshhh... kita tidak punya waktu."

Jaehyun ingat bagaimana dahi Baekhyun mengerut heran saat itu. Dan Jaehyun bersyukur bahwa tatapan dingin Chanyeol kearah dirinya sempat luput dari perhatian Baekhyun.

Baik Jaehyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak mengeluarkan suara, tapi ada begitu banyak emosi yang mereka tukar lewat 1 tatapan saja.

"Chan, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Kini Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, yang membuat keberadaan Jaehyun semakin samar dalam kisah ini; dalam dunia Byun Baekhyun.

"Iya, sayang. Maka dari itu kita harus pulang."

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut dan menatapnya dengan mata yang memohon.

"Uhm... baiklah. Jaehyun, kita baru satu jam berada disini. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ia melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menyesalkan kejadian malam ini, tapi yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah bagaimana tangan Chanyeol melingkupi bahu sempit Baekhyun, menariknya kedalam kekuasaannya hingga tak ada kesempatan apapun bagi Jaehyun untuk mencegahnya.

Ia tidak berdaya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa main lagi lain kali."

Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun terlalu buta untuk tahu fakta bahwa mata Jaehyun mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Jaehyun. Kau juga sebaiknya segera pulang."

"Mm."

Setidaknya Baekhyun masih tulus memperhatikannya, Jaehyun tahu itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Jaehyun."

Chanyeol menyapa untuk pertama kalinya malam ini namun itu juga berarti kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan pada Jaehyun.

Dan harusnya Jaehyun tidak perlu menyadari keberadaan seringaian dari bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik dan menggandeng Baekhyun pergi bersamanya.

Satu-satunya yang tertinggal hanyalah hoverboard kesayangan milik Baekhyun. Ia bahkan melupakan benda ini begitu saja saat Chanyeol sudah bersamanya. Bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Apa keberadaanya juga sudah benar-benar hilang dari pikiran Baekhyun saat ini?

Saat ada Park Chanyeol, maka tidak akan ada lagi Jung Jaehyun, atau siapapun itu.

Itulah hal yang membedakan antara dirinya dan Park Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun, baik Chanyeol ataupun Jaehyun adalah sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya, setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari bibir pemuda cantik itu. Ketika ada Jaehyun, masih akan ada sosok Chanyeol dalam benaknya, dalam pikirannya, bahkan disela-sela obrolan mereka. Tapi ketika ada Chanyeol, maka Jaehyun bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi.

Kenyataanya, Jaehyun akan kembali menjadi bayangan saat mentari kembali menyinari dunia Byun Baekhyun. Dan bagi Baekhyun, matahari itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Damn it! Screw you all!"

Jaehyun membanting punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi matanya yang masih mengeluarkan tangis tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"I love you... Bolehkah aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Malam terpecah, bintang-bintang kembali sembunyi. Langit gelap kini bertransformasi menjadi keuunguan, bersiap menyambut matahari yang akan kembali duduk disinggahsananya beberapa jam lagi. Dan saat matahari menunjukkan lagi kuasanya, maka Jaehyun akan kembali menjadi bayangan hitam yang hidup dibawah langkah kaki Byun Baekhyun.

x

x

x

_Baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day i will feel it too_

_And until then I will smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

~o~

Malam ini adalah malam puncak acara ulang tahun bapak pendiri SM Entertainment, Mr. Lee Sooman. Semua artis naungannya hingga seluruh staff agensi memiliki undangan untuk menghadiri pesta, dan peraturannya hanya 1; mereka harus datang.

Jaehyun adalah salah satu tipe pria yang tidak menyukai keramaian diluar hal yang menyangkut pekerjaannya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, tentu ia tidak bisa membiarkan keinginan pribadi menguasai dirinya. Ia tetap harus datang ke pesta yang berlokasi disebuah hotel ternama di pusat kota. Tidak ada orang dari stasiun tv yang diperbolehkan masuk apalagi menangkap momen apapun dari pesta yang megah namun bersifat private ini.

Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar ingin dilakukan Jaehyun di pesta ini. Atau mungkin dihampir setiap pesta yang didatanginya, ia hanya akan mengulang kebiasaan yang sama; duduk di counter minuman, memesan champagne, dan menghabiskan kurang lebih 4 gelas cocktail dalam 1 jam. Jika waktu pestanya lebih dari itu, maka kalikan saja berapa jam yang dilalui dengan jumlah gelasnya.

Jaehyun tiba di lokasi setengah jam lebih lambat dari waktu resmi pesta dimulai. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak melewatkan bagian terpenting dari pesta ini, yaitu sesi potong kue dan bersulang bersama, yang akan terjadi 1 jam dari sekarang.

Jaehyun menerobos kerumunan dengan sesekali tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang menyadari kedatangannya. Tentu saja, tujuannya adalah counter minuman. Karena tahu Jaehyun akan datang, Lee Chan, seorang bartender professional yang menjadi langganan untuk melayani pesta perusahaan menyambutnya dengan sebuah kursi kosong yang tentu posisinya agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Hey, boss. You come early?"

Ya, sebenarnya Jaehyun lebih sering datang lebih lambat dari hari ini.

"I have to anyway."

Lee Chan menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk paham, tapi tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera menyajikan minuman milik Jaehyun, bahkan sebelum pria itu memesannya.

"Martini, alkohol 20%."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Drink it to your heart content, nah?"

"I do."

Jaehyun tersenyum setelah menelan tegukan pertamanya.

Matanya menyusuri keramaian yang terdiri dari berbagai kelompok-kelompok kecil. Disudut barat, adalah sekumpulan rekannya yang mengitari meja Dj sebenarnya menjadi daerah "kekuasaan" Hyeoyeon Sunbae. Mungkin yang lain datang untuk sekedar mengobrol, atau merequest musik yang akan diputar. Disebrangnya tentu saja spot terbaik untuk berdansa. Para gadis begitu menikmati alunan musik, tenggelam dalam euforia dengan segelas wine putih ditangan masing-masing.

Tapi Jaehyun mungkin melihat terlalu jauh, karena sesungguhnya siluet yang ia cari ternyata berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia menjadi sosok paling anggun dengan mantel bulu abu-abu yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Highlight berupa gliter pada daerah mata indahnya bagaikan bercahaya tiap kali ia tersenyum. Baekhyun adalah sosok tercantik malam ini, dan Jaehyun mendengar kalimat yang sama terucap selain dari dalam benaknya.

"Baekhyun cantik sekali, benar?"

Refleks, Jaehyun kembali fokus pada minuman ditangannya, menggoyangkan gelas hingga suara batu es yang saling beradu mendistraksi rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul kepermukaan. Benar saja, sepertinya ada orang lain yang menyadari bahwa sudah bermenit-menit Jaehyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok Baekhyun.

Dan orang itu adalah Suho.

"Dekatilah. Dia sahabatmu. Pesta tidak akan menarik tanpa ada dia, benar?"

Bahkan dunia bukanlah tempat ternyaman untuk hidup jika tidak ada Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku disini saja. Disana terlalu berisik."

Suho menatapnya cukup lama, entah ia harus merasa iba atau mengatai Jaehyun bodoh disaat yang sama. Ia sangat paham dengan sikap hoobaenya yang begitu tertutup, dan level introvert Jaehyun mungkin adalah yang tertinggi dalam sudut pandang psikologi. Ia tahu bahwa Jaehyun telah banyak berubah, dan semua menuju ke hal positif.

Tapi terkadang, sosok Jaehyun yang "sebenarnya" tidak hilang begitu saja, karena Jung Jaehyun tetaplah Jung Jaehyun. Ada sebuah dunia dalam dirinya yang tidak ditinggali oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Atau harus Suho katakan, bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang diperbolehkan "masuk" kedalam dunia itu.

"Rileks lah sedikit, Jae. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang akhir-akhir ini tengah mengganggumu. Yakinlah, semua akan berlalu."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak bernyawa. Ia sudah makan cukup banyak nasihat, hingga suatu waktu ia bisa saja memuntahkan semuanya.

Tapi Suho Hyung, dan semua yang ada di EXO, Jaehyun tahu bahwa mereka sungguh-sungguh mencintainya sebagai hoobae. Dan Jaehyun selalu berusaha melakukan segala sesuatu seperti yang dikatakan oleh mereka.

Setelah menepuk pelan pundak Jaehyun beberapa kali, Suho beranjak meninggalkan kursi disebelah Jaehyun. Sekarang, ia punya banyak waktu untuk kembali fokus pada gelasnya. Namun...

"Hai."

Seseorang menduduki kursi yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Suho. Suaranya begitu familiar; bahkan Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya setiap saat dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, musik yang awalnya berdentum keras kini bagaikan terurai oleh alunan violin yang entah datang dari mana--tidak, Jaehyun tahu bahwa imajinasinya lah yang membentuk semua ini.

"Sudah berapa gelas?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada minuman yang ada di tangan Jaehyun.

"Baru yang pertama."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Kemudian, ia memesan jenis minuman yang sama seperti yang Jaehyun pesan pada Lee Chan.

Jaehyun sempat membisu dalam tatapannya yang tak lekang dari sosok Baekhyun yang tidak melihat kearahnya. Tapi kemudian, ia berdehem kecil sebelum bertanya.

"Dimana Chanyeol Hyung?"

Mendengar hal itu, Jaehyun menyadari air muka Baekhyun sedikit berubah, ia tersenyum namun ada sesuatu yang terlihat mengganggunya. Dan Jaehyun sudah paham apa arti dari semua ini.

"Seperti biasa, para Noona 'meminjamnya' sebentar untuk bersenang-senang dan berfoto. Lagipula Chanyeol memang selalu jadi favorit, benar kan?"

Jaehyun beralih dan meneguk sisa terakhir cocktail pada gelasnya.

Ia tidak mau mengangguk ataupun mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun. Semua tidaklah penting. Bahkan Baekhyun tahu tentang semua itu, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memperjelas semuanya. Apa dia senang dengan fakta tersebut, sekalipun terkadang itu sedikit menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

Saat itulah Jaehyun ingin sekali mengatainya bodoh. Tapi, apa orang idiot seperti dirinya pantas mengatakan hal tersebut pada orang lain?

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong... Mantelmu indah."

Baekhyun sempat diam memproses perkataan Jaehyun, tapi saat ia sadar bahwa yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah mantel bulunya, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Oh... ini. Kau pikir begitu? Aku memesannya setelah melihat rekaman runway di Inggris. Apa ini cocok denganku?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia ingin segera menjawab tepat setelah Baekhyun bertanya. Tapi ia terlalu dungu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata karena cara Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergaya didepannya diam-diam membuat Jaehyun terhipnotis.

_Tuhan... kenapa dia begitu indah?_

"Iya... cocok sekali."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkekeh lagi, pipinya sedikit memerah.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun ikut tersenyum melihat sikap manis sosok yang dicintainya itu.

"Chanyeol juga bilang begitu tadi."

Dan dengan mudahnya, dalam sekejap senyum dibibir Jaehyun sirna.

Bodohnya ia. Tanpa malu ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tersipu akan pujian darinya. Harusnya ia tahu, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Mm... Jaehyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun heran kenapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba kembali diam, bahkan memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Aku memang selalu begini, kan? Kau tahu itu, Baekhyun."

Kecanggungan tiba-tiba merebak, membuat Baekhyun jadi ragu apakah sentuhan tangannya diatas bahu Jaehyun akan mengganggu pria itu atau tidak. Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menarik kembali tangannya dari sana.

Baekhyun tahu, Jaehyun memang sering tiba-tiba berubah mood seperti ini. Dan ia tahu benar apa alasannya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan selain mengabaikannya. Semua juga akan kembali seperti sedia kala, hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat saja. Jaehyun juga tahu itu, kan?

"Baekhyun,"

Mendengar suara itu, menyadari langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat, membuat Jaehyun menyeringai kecil. Ia bersyukur, orang itu akhirnya datang.

"Ayo, kita ketengah dan temui Mr. Lee Sooman, sayang. Sebentar lagi acara utama dimulai."

Jaehyun berpikir memang sudah saatnya laki-laki itu membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini. Jaehyun benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri.

Saat itu juga Jaehyun dapat merasakan kehadiran senyum dibibir Baekhyun, senyum yang tidak pernah mengembang secantik ini saat ia tengah bersamanya.

Hanya dengan Chanyeol saja... Baekhyun bisa terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah, Chan. Mm... Jaehyun, kau mau ikut?"

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin minum."

Sudut mata Jaehyun melihat bagaimana siluet tangan yang besar dan kekar itu melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Baekhyun pergi dulu."

Dibanding Baekhyun, tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati berkata demikian.

"Ingat, jangan terlalu mabuk, Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum selagi menyaksikan Baekhyun melambai ke arahnya, lalu berbalik, berjalan pergi dengan seseorang yang merangkulnya erat.

Dan disinilah memang seharusnya Jaehyun berada. Sendiri. Dan menyedihkan.

_"Baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day i will feel it too_

_And until then I will smile to hide the truth_

_I know i was happier with you."_

Jaehyun baru menyadari bahwa lagu yang diputar detik ini adalah "Happier" milik Ed Sheeran. Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan bahwa tak selamanya kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai bisa menjadi kebahagiaannya juga. Yang Jaehyun tahu, kebahagiaan baginya adalah saat ia bisa bersama Byun Baekhyun.

Pesta berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh semua orang.

Dan setelah semua tamu saling bersulang, wine yang Jaehyun telan tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Sangat pahit.

Disebrangnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menukar ciuman. Mereka berciuman seperti tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan, karena benar, semua orang hanya larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Jaehyun... dia tidak punya kebahagiaan itu.

Karena "kebahagiaannya" sekarang kini tengah bahagia bersama orang lain.

x

x

x

"Baekhyun, kuharap kau tidak pernah lupa bahwa Jaehyun... _dia menyukaimu_."

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula tengah menata potongan buah diatas piring tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia harap Chanyeol tidak pernah membahas soal ini lagi.

"Chan... sudahlah. Kau ingat sudah berapa tahun waktu berlalu sekarang."

"Iya, aku ingat. 8 tahun. Dan Jaehyun... dia tetap menatapmu sama seperti saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu."

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan telinganya berdenging; sangat kuat hingga kepalanya terasa pening. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup kedua telinga.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh kurus Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya, menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kita harus membatalkan rencana liburan ini. Iya, aku minta maaf. Tiba-tiba aku punya pekerjaan penting besok padahal kita sudah lama merencanakan liburan ini. Tapi Baekhyun, mengertilah, aku tidak mau kau pergi jauh dariku sehari saja, apalagi ketika ada Jaehyun..."

"Chan, sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Justru karena aku bersama Jaehyun, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Dia sahabatku, kau ingat?"

"Apa seorang sahabat rela begitu saja meninggalkan pacarnya sendiri demi bisa menemanimu liburan?"

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Iya, Irene menghubungiku semalam. Dia bertanya apa benar kau dan aku punya rencana liburan ke Jeju besok. Awalnya aku sempat heran dari mana dia tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi saat aku ingat bahwa Jaehyun yang akan menemanimu pergi selama aku bekerja, aku jadi tahu. Tiba-tiba Irene berkata jika dia juga sedang mendapatkan libur 2 hari, tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa menemaninya."

Penjelasan Chanyeol sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun mampu mengumpulkan pecahan demi pecahan fakta yang luput dari perhatiannya.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Irene?

"Tapi... Jaehyun bilang... dia..."

Baekhyun mendadak terbata. Ia ingat bagaimana Jaehyun meyakinkannya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menemani Baekhyun sejenak di Jeju sampai Chanyeol bisa datang menyusulnya. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu berkata bahwa ia benar-benar tidak memiliki rencana penting dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak mungkin lupa kalau Irene, kekasihnya, juga mendapat hari libur diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan mereka. Baekhyun tahu, sebagai sepasang kekasih yang baru beberapa bulan menjalin cinta, keduanya memang jarang memiliki waktu berkencan karena masalah pekerjaan. Tapi disaat mereka memiliki kesempatan seperti ini, tidak seharusnya Jaehyun menyia-nyiakannya dengan ikut menemani Baekhyun pergi ke Jeju, benar?

"Kau sadar sekarang, Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menangkup pipi porselain Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, mengelusnya lembut menggunakan ibu jari.

Baekhyun sempat menunduk baru kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol, mata mereka beradu. Dan tentu saja, ada kesedihan dibalik manik indah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kuharap aku tidak menyinggung perasaan Irene. Tapi sungguh Chan... aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku... aku harus bicara pada Jaehyun."

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengatakan apapun pada Jung Jaehyun, pria itu sudah terlanjur mendengar semuanya. Karena buah-buah ini dipotong memang untuk Jaehyun, dan harusnya, pria itu masih tetap duduk di ruang tengah, bukannya berdiri dibalik pintu dapur dan menguping semua pembicaraan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya--Park Chanyeol.

x

x

x

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjalanannya ke Jeju. Alasannya bukan hanya karena Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ikut karena mendadak memiliki pekerjaan, tapi juga karena Baekhyun, secara literal, tidak ingin Jaehyun menemaninya ke Jeju.

Saat kembali ke ruang tengah, Baekhyun mendapati Jaehyun tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya. Chanyeol pamit untuk masuk ke kamar. Dan kini, hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Jaehyun berdua diruangan ini.

"Makanlah." Baekhyun merujuk pada piring yang berisi aneka buah yang baru saja ia letakkan diatas meja. Jaehyun meliriknya sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau pasti menyimpan banyak mangga ini khusus untukku."

Jaehyun mencomot potongan mangga berwarna jingga dengan garpu kecil yang Baekhyun sediakan. Ia makan dengan santai, mengabaikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terlihat gusar.

"Mm... Jaehyun. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Soal liburan ke Jeju, kita--..."

"Oh iya, aku baru saja menghubungi Irene. Karena kebetulan besok adalah hari liburnya, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama kita. Dan dia setuju."

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

**_Brak!_**

Suara pintu kamar terdengar terbuka dengan sedikit paksaan.

Sosok Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Jaehyun menyeringai. Pria ini tengah menguping juga rupanya.

"Ja-jadi...?"

Baekhyun agak sulit menanggapi percakapan ini. Situasi tiba-tiba saja berubah, jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Kujemput kau untuk ke bandara jam 8 besok. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol hyung."

Usai menunduk singkat, Jaehyun berlalu saja meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih membisu dan dirajam ribuan tanda tanya.

Kini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menukar tatapan.

Sekarang bagaimana?

x

x

x

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak percaya bahwa siang itu kakinya sudah tidak lagi menginjak tanah Seoul, melainkan hamparan pasir yang menandakan bahwa mereka sekarang telah berada di pinggiran pantai di Jeju.

Suara ombak sempat membawa pikiran Baekhyun jauh kedalam lamunan, sampai akhirnya seseorang dari belakang meletakkan sebuah topi floppy pantai berpita diatas kepalanya.

Baekhyun menoleh. Siluet Jaehyun dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Sebenarnya sebentar lagi petang akan turun. Dari kejauhan, Irene masih menikmati air laut yang pasang surut dibawah kakinya. Dan disini, Baekhyun dan Jaehyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diatas pasir putih sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Kau suka pemandangannya?"

Jaehyun membuka suara, yang selanjutnya terdengar dengungan kecil dari Baekhyun yang mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku sudah lama tidak datang kesini."

"Kau saja yang terus menolak saat aku berkali-kali mengajakmu kesini waktu itu."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil saat teringat bagaimana Jaehyun membujuk--ah tidak, lebih tepatnya merengek padanya untuk ikut liburan ke Jeju beberapa kali tahun ini.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini salahku..."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

Jaehyun tiba-tiba memotong. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Sebaiknya kita menyaksikan sunset ini dengan tenang."

Baekhyun menyarankan, kemudian ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Irene yang berniat bergabung untuk duduk bersama Baekhyun dan Jaehyun.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya di pantai ini.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Irene memulai sebelum mengambil tempat duduk disamping kanan Baekhyun; dan sekarang pemuda cantik berada ditengah-tengah antara Jaehyun dan Irene.

"Bukan hal yang penting."

Jaehyun menjawab seadanya, yang hanya bisa Irene tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil--mencoba memahami.

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sedikit aneh. Mungkin ia sudah menganggu waktu berdua Jaehyun dan Irene. Namun kalaupun ia harus memberikan mereka waktu untuk berdua sekarang, Baekhyun ragu apakah keadaan malah akan jadi semakin canggung nantinya.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan fokus pada fenomena sunset didepan matanya.

"Lihat, sebentar lagi mataharinya terbenam."

Baekhyun menunjuk kearah ufuk barat dengan senyum yang mengembang indah di bibirnya.

Namun bukannya menikmati pesona alam yang menjadi favorit setiap orang di dunia ini, Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk melihat "keindahan" lain yang ada didekatnya.

Matanya fokus pada wajah Baekhyun yang terpias cahaya jingga. Topi floppy diatas kepalanya membuat ia semakin terlihat manis. Bibirnya begitu lembut dan berwarna pink muda. Matanya melengkung bak sabit dipertengahan bulan. Semua yang ada didiri Baekhyun adalah kesempurnaan... itulah yang Jaehyun tahu selama ini.

Dan mungkin diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar menikmati sunset petang itu. Karena ketika perhatian Jaehyun hanya terpusat pada sosok indah Baekhyun disampingnya, disisi lain, Irene hanya bisa membisu menyaksikan kekasih yang dicintainya tenggelam dalam kekaguman pada sosok lain... dan sosok itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Seandainya ia tahu dari awal bahwa untuk membuat Jaehyun betul-betul jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

...Atau memang ia tidak mungkin bisa membuat mata Jaehyun beralih kepadanya walau hanya sedetik saja.

Saat itulah Irene mempertanyakan... Apa arti hubungannya dengan Jaehyun?

x

x

x

Baekhyun duduk didepan meja rias kamar hotelnya setelah selesai mandi, mengoleskan krim pelembab pada kulit wajah yang memang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap malam. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

Baekhyun menghampiri pintu dan memutar knobnya. Saat itulah sosok Jaehyun menyapanya dengan senyum yang khas.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Jaehyun mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik putih yang berisikan berbagai jenis minuman dan makanan ringan.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Apa ada yang merencanakan pesta malam ini?"

"Ya, kurang lebih. Sudah lama kita tidak menonton film sambil makan Cheetos."

Baekhyun terkekeh, diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang mungkin merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu kini menari didalam perutnya.

Akhirnya... ia bisa menikmati malam yang indah seperti dulu bersama Baekhyun.

Jaehyun menutup pintu kamar dan mengikuti Baekhyun kedalam. Mereka duduk diatas karpet dan TV dinyalakan. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan spring bed yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Aahhh... cheetos~"

Baekhyun sesekali melempar bungkus Cheetos keudara, menandakan bahwa ia memang benar-benar "merindukan" makanan ini. Karena benar saja, selama ini Chanyeol sering melarangnya dan membatasi makanan-makanan "aneh" yang hendak masuk ke perutnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana Irene?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat.

"Dikamarnya. Dia bilang ingin langsung tidur."

Jaehyun menjawab santai sambil membuka kaleng beer ditangannya.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin minum malam ini. Chanyeol sudah memperingatkanku kemarin."

Jaehyun diam-diam memutar bola mata jengah. _Bisa tidak sedetik saja Baekhyun tidak menyebutkan nama Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang bersama?_

Tapi Jaehyun tahu ia bukanlah bajingan yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu. Tapi untuk berpikir demikian saja, Jaehyun pikir ia sudah cukup pantas disebut sebagai bajingan.

Jaehyun menekan channel Fox Movies dan kebetulan, intro film "The Expendables 3" tampil di layar kaca.

"Whoa, kita beruntung. Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan."

Jaehyun jadi semakin bersemangat mengetahui salah satu film favoritnya ternyata ditayangkan di TV malam ini.

"Oh... ini filmnya Jason Statham itu kan?"

"Iya, aktor favoritmu."

Jaehyun sibuk mengunyah kacang sementara Baekhyun baru mencoba membuka Flaming Hot Cheetos ditangannya.

Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun menikmati snacknya, tiba-tiba handphone yang ia letakkan di bedside table berdering.

Baekhyun berjalan meraih telponya dan mengangkat pada dering keempat.

Telfon dari Chanyeol.

"Halo? Ah, kenapa Chan?"

Mendengar hal itu, spontan kunyahan di mulut Jaehyun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"A-apa? Benarkah?"

Tersirat nada antusias saat Baekhyun berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan menuju pintu dan...

"Kejutan!"

Telfon genggam terlihat masih menempel di daun telinga Chanyeol. Senyum lebar mengembang dibibir pria dengan tubuh setinggi 186cm itu. Tangannya kemudian membentang, seolah menanti Baekhyun untuk meloncat ke pelukannya.

Dan persis seperti yang pria itu inginkan, Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, meski posisi mereka masih berada diambang pintu kamar.

Jaehyun hanya bisa menyaksikan semuanya dalam kebisuan.

Saat Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaehyun untuk membereskan sisa-sisa snack yang ia bawa dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, Jaehyun. Kau--..."

"Maaf sudah menganggu. Aku permisi."

"Tunggu."

Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol mencegahnya dan langkahnya berhenti. Jaehyun belum berbalik sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berkata, "Kita harus bicara."

Dan kedua pria pemilik mata tajam itu kini saling bertatapan dengan keseriusan diwajah masing-masing.

x

x

x

Ketika Jaehyun meninggalkan kamar dan daun pintu tertutup, detik itu juga Baekhyun terduduk lemas diatas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Kecemasan menghantuinya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunduk dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena sungguh berat untuk bisa berucap sesuatu saat ini.

"Dia memang harus tahu Baekhyun, kalau sikapnya yang seperti sudah sangat menyakiti seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Irene."

"Ta-tapi... A-aku..."

"Ssshh..."

Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya dan membekuknya saat itu juga.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Jaehyun... dia harus belajar untuk lebih dewasa mulai sekarang."

Tangan besar dan kokoh milik Chanyeol membelai surai brunnete Baekhyun lembut. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa sejak awal persahabatan kami adalah salah?"

Tanpa sadar, air mata Baekhyun menetes dan Chanyeol merasakan dadanya basah oleh tangisan bisu kekasihnya.

"Kau dan Jaehyun memiliki banyak kecocokan. Kalian bersahabat sudah sangat lama. Dan aku juga tahu, tidak semua orang bisa kau percayai untuk menjadi teman dekatmu. Semua orang tahu kau juga menyayangi Jaehyun seperti adikmu sendiri."

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol menenangkanya pelan-pelan. Dan dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki pria yang begitu mengerti dirinya selama ini.

"Dan caramu mengatakan pada Jaehyun bahwa kau tidak bisa membalas cintanya... Aku... sedikit tidak percaya akhirnya kau berani mengatakan semua itu didepannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengunci tatapannya dengan mata penuh cinta.

"Aku harap Jaehyun mengerti bahwa aku... aku hanya bisa mencintaimu di dunia ini."

Mereka sempat membisu dan hanya menikmati detik-detik yang berlalu dalam indahnya telaga yang terpancar dibalik mata masing-masing. Dada keduanya berdetak dalam alunan yang sama.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua, saat itulah Baekhyun menutup matanya, menanti bibir Chanyeol datang dan mengulum miliknya dengan lembut.

Mereka berciuman hingga hasrat membawa mereka untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, mengeksplor bagian tubuh lain hingga Baekhyun tidak lagi bersama pakaiannya, dan Chanyeol mengunci tubuh indah itu dibawah kuasanya.

Usai momen bercinta yang intens dan lembut, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini membalas tatapannya dengan mata yang teduh. Kepalanya beristirahat nyaman diatas lengan kokoh itu, dan selimut melapisi tubuh keduanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling menukar senyum hingga tawa-tawa kecil. Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini; mereka bahagia dan saling mencintai, hingga tidak perlu ada lisan untuk bisa saling mengerti.

Hanya lewat mata saja keduanya bisa tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, mengagumi keindahan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah lekang dimakan waktu, atau samar oleh kecantikan-kecantikan manusia lain yang pernah ia temui.

Baekhyun tetap yang paling cantik, anggun, dan indah dimatanya. Sampai kapanpun.

_"Heaven only knows where youve been_

_But i dont really need to know_

_I know where youre gonna go_

_On my heart youre resting your head_

_And you just look so beautiful_

_Its like youre an Angel_

_Can i stop the flow of time?_

_Can i swim in your divine_

_Cause i dont think i'd ever leave this place."_

Lagu favorit Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengalun begitu saja dari bibirnya sendiri. Ia tahu, suaranya memang tidak semerdu milik kekasihnya itu. Tapi Chanyeol yakin perasaannya yang tulus akan tersampaikan pada Baekhyun lewat senandung kecilnya ini.

"Thank you for loving me this much, Chan."

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat, dan kembali menatapnya dengan mata penuh cinta.

"I love you to death, Byun Baekhyun. I'll cherish you forever, and always."

x

x

x

Satu bulan sejak kejadian malam itu, Irene dan Jaehyun sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Irene mengucapkan segala kegundahan dan keresahannya selama ini didepan Jaehyun, dan pria itu memeluknya erat dengan jutaan kata maaf yang tak berhenti mengalun dari bibirnya. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Irene selama ini setidaknya sudah disadari oleh Jaehyun sejak Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara malam itu di Jeju. Dan semua tidak lagi mengagetkannya.

Setidaknya, berpisah mungkin menjadi pilihan yang terbaik.

Jaehyun bukanlah yang terbaik untuk gadis sesempurna Irene. Sejak awal hubungan mereka terjadi, Jaehyun memang tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyakiti Irene. dengan sebuah hubungan yang tidak memiliki arah tujuan yang jelas, karena Jaehyun tahu, perasaannya untuk "orang itu" masih belum hengkang dari hatinya.

Semua orang menghormati keputusan keduanya yang ingin menyudahi jalinan cinta. Baekhyun sempat khawatir akan hal ini, namun baik Jaehyun dan Irene sudah meyakinkannya bahwa memang benar, inilah jalan yang terbaik yang harus mereka tempuh.

Dan kemudian, waktu tetap berjalan seperti seharusnya. Didalam hidup memang selalu ada pertemuan, jatuh cinta, perpisahan, hingga patah hati. Setiap orang mempunyai jalannya masing-masing dan bagaimana siklus mutlak kehidupan itu datang menghampirinya. Karena takdir setiap manusia berbeda-beda, dan ketika Baekhyun telah terlanjur menemui cintanya, mungkin inilah saat bagi Jaehyun untuk menikmati apa itu "patah hati".

Namun hati yang patah pasti akan menemukan patahannya yang lain suatu hari nanti.

Dan yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan sekarang hanyalah tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan menjalani hidup seperti seharusnya.

Dia memang masih mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Tapi ada banyak cara untuk mencintai seseorang. Dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai bukan selalu tentang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sahabat, teman, penggemar, saudara; mereka juga sama. Semua hubungan selalu terjalin berdasarkan rasa cinta dan sayang. Dan Jaehyun akhirnya sadar, bahwa mencintai Byun Baekhyun sebagai seorang sahabat juga sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

x

x

x

**Bonus!**

~o~

_Under heavy skies in the rain_

_Youre dancing in your bare feet_

_Just like we're in a movie_

_Grab my hand and we're chasing the train_

_I catch you looking back at me_

_Running through a cloud of steam_

_Can i stop the flow of time?_

_Can i swim in your divine?_

_Cause I dont think i'd ever leave this place_

~o~

Awalnya rencana ini berjalan sesuai dengan ekspektasi yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua; pergi keluar diakhir pekan, menikmati kopi dan gateux di cafe O'brew yang tak jauh dari rumah, dan mampir membeli es krim sebelum pulang.

Tapi ketika mereka baru saja melangkah meninggalkan mini market, cuaca yang tadinya cerah di awal musim semi tiba-tiba saja diguyur hujan. Dan sangat deras.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa berlarian kembali ke mini market tersebut dan berteduh didepan etalasenya.

Padahal tinggal 100 meter lagi mereka bisa sampai ke wilayah apartemen Baekhyun. Tapi hujan terlanjur membuat keduanya terjebak.

Cuaca yang awalnya cukup hangat tiba-tiba turun suhu dan angin yang membawa hujan membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit kedinginan. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengenakan cardigan rajut. Namun jahitannya yang tidak tebal dan sempat terkena hujan membuatnya tak bisa banyak membantu menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol melepaskan blazer hitamnya dan memakaikannya dipundak sempit Baekhyun.

Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit lebih lebar, namun kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol yang seolah tak bergeming dan bertingkah pura-pura cuek. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Kadang kekasihnya itu memang tidak mau terlalu menampakkan sifat aslinya yang sangat peduli dan super protektif.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengarahkan kamera handphone kearah dirinya.

"Kalian lihat, kekasihku sungguh jantan bukan? Padahal hujan sedang sangat lebat, tapi dia rela melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikanya padaku. Lihat, dia hanya mengenakan kaus putih sekarang. Hahahaha--... ups!"

"Baekhyun, hentikan!"

Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah terbakar oleh rasa malu kini berusaha merebut iPhone dari tangan kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan merekam kejadian hari ini.

Entah kepada siapa Baekhyun akan "memamerkannya", Chanyeol tidak tahu. Tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang pria berkata bahwa kejadian ini cukup memalukan jika sampai dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Apa kau berniat menyebarkannya, huh?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya didepan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha merebut handphone dari tangan Baekhyun.

Setelah memasukkan iPhone-nya kedalam saku, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Ia langsung melompat kearah hujan, berdiri diseberang Chanyeol dan membiarkan air langit membasahinya.

Tentu saja, pria bertubuh tinggi itu spontan melebarkan mata dan siap memarahi tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun masih tetap tertawa seperti sebelumnya, juga tersenyum dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menusuk tepat ke jantung Chanyeol.

Dan yang selanjutnya Chanyeol tahu... bahwa ia kini berdiri terpaku ditempatnya, menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun membentangkan tangannya dan mengangkat kepala menghadap langit.

Dijalanan yang lengang dan sunyi ini, hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menikmati tetesan air langit yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sesekali tubuhnya berloncatan girang, seperti ingin mengundang Chanyeol untuk bergabung dalam euforia yang ia ciptakan.

Semua terlihat seperti dalam film. Baekhyun membiarkan kaki putihnya telanjang diatas aspal yang basah, dan menari seperti sedang berada dalam teaternya sendiri.

Untuk keseribu kalinya, Chanyeol terhipnotis akan keindahan yang disuguhkan Tuhan lewat sosok Byun Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun selalu membuat Chanyeol sadar, bahwa mungkin ia adalah manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Tawanya mengalun seperti harmoni musik klasik, dan setiap gerakannya adalah keagungan. Chanyeol tidak tahu entah bagaimana kakinya itu berjalan meninggalkan atap pelindung yang semula menghalaukannya dari air hujan.

"Ini tidak buruk, bukan?"

Diantara suara-suara hujan ini, perkataan Baekhyun masih tetap menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa didengar oleh telinga Chanyeol.

Karena saat ada Baekhyun dihadapannya, saat itu pula dunia akan terlihat bagaikan semu dan hal nyata yang tersisa bagi Chanyeol hanyalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, berharap Baekhyun akan menyambut dan mereka bisa bergenggaman.

Dan ya, Baekhyun menautkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari tangan milik Chanyeol.

Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Bawa aku pulang... kerumah kita."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah memberikan senyum seperti ini pada siapapun, kecuali Baekhyun.

Dan ia tak pernah mengiyakan keinginanmu siapapun kecuali keinginan Baekhyun.

Dan ia tidak akan pulang dengan siapapun kecuali dengan kekasihnya... Byun Baekhyun.

Bahkan, sekalipun Baekhyun meminta untuk membawanya pergi ke ujung dunia, Chanyeol mau. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

Mungkin benar langit tengah menangis saat ini. Mungkin benar disisi lain dunia ada orang yang kehilangan harapannya saat hujan turun.

Tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk menerobos semua itu, menarik Baekhyun dalam genggamannya dan berlari diantara hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol memiliki banyak mimpi dalam hidup ini. Tapi ia selalu memastikan bahwa dalam setiap tujuan yang ingin ia capai, akan selalu ada sosok Baekhyun yang menemani disisinya.

Tapi hari ini... Hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan ketika sampai dirumah adalah memeluk kekasihnya itu, menciuminya dari yang lembut, hingga menjadi sangat kasar dan terburu-buru. Ia ingin melucuti pakaian basah Baekhyun, membawanya berbaring diatas ranjang, kemudian bercinta sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi selain namanya--_Park Chanyeol._

Mencintai Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mempelajari banyak hal, mengalami jutaan momen dari suka hingga duka, bahkan menentang dunia yang kadang berusaha menjatuhkan keduanya. Ia telah menembus batasan ruang dan waktu untuk bisa menemukan Byun Baekhyun diantara milyaran orang di dunia ini.

Dan ia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun.

~o~

_Katakan padaku apa yang kau ingingkan_

_Aku akan lakukan apapun seperti yang kau katakan_

_Karena kau adalah satu-satunya untukku_

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan "tidak" padamu_

_Aku tahu kau adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku_

_Aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali mendengar "Hai" darimu_

_Pernahkah kau membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan bersama?_

_Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta seperti yang aku rasakan padamu_

_Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik_

_Jadi berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku selamanya_

_Aku berjanji tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mencintaimu sebaik aku, Byun Baekhyun_

x

x

x

END

Afterwords:

Oke, semoga kalian suka :) Sebelumnya fanfic ini udh pernah aku publish, tapi aku hapus lagi. Dan ya aku gak tau mau cuap-cuap apalagi hehehehe. Aku menantikan feedback dalam bentuk apapun dari kalian! Terutama review (yang sifatnya kritik dan saran yang membangun ya).

Have a nice day!


End file.
